Choose Your Heart, Or Your Head (Ianthony)
by Smoshersnorlax
Summary: Ian and Anthony go to Playlist Live for the first time in their youtube careers where they learn something important. Where will this take them?
1. Going to Playlist

**A/N: NEW STORY! So excited! Sorry for the short intro but yeah. I hope you like the idea :)**  


"I'm so excited for Playlist. I can't wait to see your beautiful faces" Anthony tweeted his fans as he continued packing his bags. He quickly scrolled through his mentions to read their reaction and sighed when he saw the predictable responses.

"I CAN'T BE THERE"

"FOREVER SOBBING"

"CRYING BC PLAYLIST"

He knew how much Smosh meant to them and how sad most of them get when something like Vidcon or Playlist Live comes around and they can't go.

"I'd meet all of you guys if it was possible," Anthony sighed to himself.

"Are you almost done yet Anthony?" Kalel asked him as she walked into their bedroom.

"Yeah almost…" Anthony replied. "Hey have you seen my 3DS charger? I can't find it anywhere."

"You can just borrow mine. I won't be using my 3DS that much," she said, shaking her head at Anthony's priorities.

"Thanks," Anthony smiled gratefully. Kalel started walking back out of the room until he asked her something again. "Hey Kalel?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Have you seen my phone charger?"

...

"Come on Ian, time to go," Melanie said from behind him.

"Just making sure I've got everything," Ian mumbled back as he checked twitter. He saw Anthony's tweet and smiled to himself. It was their first time going to Playlist Live and it was exciting to say the least. He couldn't wait to take pictures with crazy fans and hang out with Anthony for a bit, as well as all the other youtubers who would be going too.

"Let's get this show on the road," he said quietly to himself as he picked up his suitcase and followed Melanie out of the door.

_At the hotel…_

"Yay we're finally here!" Anthony exclaimed excitedly as he ran to the window of their hotel room to check out the view.

"That flight felt like forever," Kalel groaned as she put down her suitcase. "I don't get how you can fall asleep so easily on a plane. It's literally impossible for me."

"Hmmm," Anthony mumbled. He was too busy taking pictures to put on instagram. Again.

Kalel just sighed and rolled her eyes. Anthony wasn't even listening to her properly, as usual. She began unpacking their things while Anthony just spaced out at the window because she just wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible so that they could meet up with everyone.

"You know, it would be nice of you to help me unpack," she said finally after ten minutes of silence.

"Sorry I was just-

"Distracted?" she cut in before he could finish. "Yeah I noticed. You've been like that a lot lately."

Anthony looked taken aback for a moment at her harsh tone before recovering. "What do you mean?"  
"You always zone out when I'm talking to you," she explained with her arms folded. "You never really seem to want to talk about anything unless it's to do with Smosh or you if want something from me."

"Babe that's not true," Anthony said defensively.

"Yes it is, you just can't see it," she snapped at him. "Don't I matter enough to you anymore?"

"I really don't want to start an argument right now," he said tiredly.

"You're just saying that because you know I'm right," she replied. Anthony walked across the room to wrap his arms gently around her.

"Kalel, I love you a lot," he murmured into her blue green hair. "But I also love doing Smosh with Ian. I'm really sorry if I haven't been a good boyfriend to you recently, I'm just under a lot of pressure."

"Okay fine," she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry for acting bitchy. Let's just have a good time this weekend."

"Agreed," Anthony replied as he pulled away. "I have a feeling that something great is gonna happen."


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy :D**

"All done," Anthony said with a satisfied sigh. They'd finally finished unpacking which had taken longer than it should have considering they were only staying for a few nights.

"I told you it would be faster if you helped," Kalel replied.

"Actually you never said that," he pointed out. Kalel just shot him a look which meant that he should shut up.

"Everyone else is meeting up just outside the hotel," she said to Anthony. "Then we can all walk to the theme park together."

"Do you know if Ian is going?" Anthony asked with a faint trace of hope in his voice. Kalel just gave him a questioning look.

"How should I know? He's your friend not mine," she reminded him.

"Melanie might have said something," he mumbled weakly.

"If you wanted to know so badly, you could have just asked him yourself," she said with slight confusion on her face. "Anyway let's just go. We don't want to keep them waiting for too long."

"Okay," Anthony said quietly. He couldn't figure out why he was in this mood, it just sort of crept up on him. Nothing bad had happened recently that he could think of. Things were going reasonably well with him and Kalel, except for a few occasional arguments and he hadn't argued with Ian over anything at all which was strange. Usually they had to schedule time apart just so that they wouldn't get sick of each other and fight all the time. It felt as if something had changed over the past few weeks but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"You zoned out again," Kalel said, but this time she said it with a smile on her face. "If you're trying to impress me with the whole 'brooding' thing then it's not working."

"Yeah, of course," Anthony let out a convincing fake laugh. He seriously didn't know what was wrong with him but he didn't want Kalel to be suspicious of anything being wrong.

They went downstairs to meet up with the other youtubers who were waiting just outside the hotel.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you can make it," Luke Conard greeted them.

"So are we. Jurassic Park looks awesome," Anthony said, trying his best to appear enthusiastic.

Even though he wasn't feeling too great at the start, Anthony did end up having a good time. You can't go wrong with rollercoasters after all. He even did a little bit of vlogging because he did promise the fans that he would upload things to his channel more often.

"So hey guys I'm here! Going into Jurassic Park. Let's go!" Anthony yelled into the camera. He posed next to a dinosaur statue and screamed which was so typical of him. He also filmed himself on the water ride where he sat next to Sam Pepper and did a really crappy British accent.

"Ain't no party like a youtube party!" Sam yelled as the ride began.

The ride, as expected, was accompanied by a lot of girlish squeals and yelling. By the end of the ride they were all completely drenched, including Anthony's phone.

"Let's go again!" Sam yelled as they got off.

"Let's not!" everyone yelled back. That was enough water for one day.

It was fun hanging out with new people and seeing them in person for the first time but Anthony couldn't help feeling like something was missing. Or someone.

"Hey Anthony, where's Ian?" Sam asked him as they queued up for another ride.

"I don't know," Anthony shrugged, trying to appear as if he didn't care.

"It's just that I thought you two were always together," Sam explained.

"You make it sound like we're a fucking couple or something. I don't have to be with him all the time you know," he snapped. Sam looked shocked at his sudden outburst.

"No need to be all defensive. It was just a question," Sam raised his hands in defence.

"Hey man I'm sorry," Anthony apologised. "I just get asked that a lot and it annoys me sometimes."  
"Don't worry about it," Sam said with a small smile. Anthony just let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't want to appear moody at all and he'd managed to cover it up that time. The thing that truly bothered him wasn't when people asked him why he wasn't with Ian, it was the fact that he actually missed him when he wasn't there and he had no idea why.

Eventually the youtube party in Jurassic Park had to come to an end. After all, they were here for a reason, to meet the fans. They all walked back to the hotel and said their goodbyes before going off in different directions. Kalel and Anthony went back to their hotel room in a slightly awkward silence. As soon as they got inside and shut the door, Kalel rounded on him.

"Anthony, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?" he replied.

"Just tell me the truth," she took a step closer to him. "I noticed you've been acting strange lately. I know you probably don't want to talk about it but after what you said to same earlier, I couldn't ignore it.

"Everything's fine," he brushed her off.

"It's not like you to just snap at people for no reason," she continued.

"I guess I must be on my man period," he joked feebly.

"Fine, don't tell me then," she sighed and started walking away from him. "I was only showing that I care." Anthony looked down at the ground when she said that. She was making him feel so guilty even though he hadn't really done anything. And he couldn't really answer her questions when he didn't even know what was wrong himself. He couldn't dwell on it for too long though. He had to meet up with Ian for the meet and greet later.

He searched through the contacts on his phone until he found Ian's number. It only rang a couple of times before Ian picked up.

"Hey Anthony," Ian said.

"Hey Ian," Anthony smiled. It was good to hear his voice again even though it hadn't been that long since they'd last spoken. "Are you ready for Playlist?"  
"Kind of," Ian said. "I only just got here so I'm still unpacking and all of that."

"Oh okay," Anthony replied. Well that explained why he hadn't heard anything off him since they arrived.

"You can come over now if you want," Ian suggested. "I won't be much longer."

"That sounds good," Anthony said happily. "What room are you staying in?"

"109," Ian replied. "What about you?"  
"207, I'm on the floor above you," Anthony replied.

"I'll see you in a bit then," Ian said.

"See ya," Anthony said and hung up the phone. For some reason talking to Ian had suddenly lifted his mood. He put on his infamous red jacket and walked down the hallway to the elevator. By the time he was on the first floor he was already buzzing with excitement. He knocked on the door that said "109" on it and patiently waited.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a sec!" Ian called out from inside. A few seconds later and the door opened to reveal his best friend. Anthony broke out into a huge grin as soon as he saw him.

"Hey Ian," he said excitedly as he moved in to hug him.

"Woah hi there," Ian chuckled and hugged him back. "What's with the hugging?"

"Nothing," Anthony quickly pulled away when he realised how out of character this was for him. "I'm just happy to see you, that's all."  
"I'm happy to see you too," Ian smiled. He allowed Anthony to step inside before closing the door. "I just need to finish sorting out some stuff and then we can go."

"That's cool," Anthony replied and took a seat on the edge of the double bed. He looked around the room and suddenly realised something. "Hey, where's Melanie?"  
"She just went out to buy something I think," Ian said vaguely as he continued unpacking.

"She just left you to unpack on your own?" Anthony asked in surprise. Melanie was one of the most helpful people he knew, she wouldn't just leave Ian on his own for no good reason.

"We may have had a little argument," Ian mumbled quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry man," he put his hand on Ian's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"It's okay, we'll work it out," Ian sighed. "We always do."

"So anyway, what do you think Playlist will be like?" Anthony asked, trying to change the subject. It was obvious that Ian didn't really feel like talking about his girlfriend troubles.

"It's gonna be awesome," Ian grinned, clearly relieved at the change in subject.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Dan and Phil for the first time," Anthony said. "They seem like really nice people."

"Yeah that should be interesting," Ian agreed. He closed his suitcase after unpacking the last thing that he needed. "I'm finally done."

"Awesome," Anthony exclaimed. "Now let's go and have the best Playlist Live of our lives!"  
"That shouldn't be too hard considering it's also our first one," Ian smirked.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be inspirational here," Anthony complained. Ian just laughed.

"You are so stupid," Ian said, still laughing.

"Stupid and proud, bitch," Anthony said whilst snapping his fingers in a "Z" formation.

"I don't even know what to say to you anymore," Ian shook his head at Anthony's fake sassiness. "Anyway let's go. This is gonna be so much fun."

"Definitely," Anthony grinned and they walked out of the hotel room together, ready for the first day of Playlist Live.

**A/N: I couldn't be bothered to proof read this so if there are any mistakes then let me know. Okay bye :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: I don't even know why I'm bothering to continue this but here you go.**

Ian and Anthony were finally at the convention, sitting at the table and ready to meet some fans. Even though they'd already done it many times before in various other places, they still got excited whenever they got to do a meet and greet. It was such an amazing feeling to meet people who love you and your videos and it's a reminder that you actually matter to the world. At times they still had trouble processing how many people actually watched their videos and enjoyed them and the fact that they had such a dedicated fanbase. It made everything worthwhile.

"Hey Anthony," Ian turned to face him.

"What?" Anthony replied.

"Put your hand out on the table," Ian said. Anthony looked puzzled for a moment but obeyed Ian's order anyway. He was only slightly surprised when Ian took the lid off his pen and started doodling all over Anthony's hand.

"Um excuse me?" Anthony said with an amused expression on his face.

"Is there a problem Anthony?" Ian asked without drawing his eyes away from what he was doing.

"Is there a specific reason why you're scribbling on my hand?" he asked with the expression of amusement still on his face.

"Because you're stupid," Ian said.

"If I'm stupid I'd hate to think what you would be," Anthony countered.

"Bitch please, I'm awesome and you know it," Ian grinned.

"You sure are," Anthony said without thinking. Ian gave him a questioning look but decided to say no more about it as the fans started pouring into the room.

They got the usual people. The criers, the people who were really shy and awkward and the people who just couldn't stop talking because they were so excited. And they loved every moment of it.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys!" the last girl left in line gushed excitedly. "You guys mean everything to me."  
"Thanks, that means a lot," Ian smiled at her.

"Can you sign my smosh shirt?" she asked as she put the shirt on the table.

"Of course," Anthony grabbed his pen. At the same time, Ian also moved to grab his pen and their hands brushed together ever so slightly. Anthony jerked his hand away and glanced nervously at Ian who seemed completely unaffected by what had just happened and continued talking to the fan. When she had gone and their area was empty, Ian noticed how quiet Anthony had suddenly become.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Ian asked his best friend.

"O-of course, I-I'm just hungry that's all," Anthony stuttered slightly and avoided his gaze.

"If you say so," it was obvious that Anthony was lying to him but Ian didn't pursue it any further, if there was a serious problem then Anthony would tell him about it so he wasn't worried. "Do you want to go and grab a bite to eat now then?

"Um..." Anthony hesitated. "I would but I'm going out to eat with Kalel and some other youtubers."

"Oh I see," Ian said with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"You can always come along if you want to," Anthony offered. He couldn't help feeling guilty that he hadn't invited Ian earlier.

"It's okay Anthony," Ian replied with a sad smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ian got up from the table and walked away before Anthony even had a chance to say goodbye.

"What is wrong with me?" Anthony muttered to himself as he watched his best friend walk away from him. He knew Ian was already upset after having an argument with Melanie and he had just unintentionally made it worse. "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter Four

**Sorry I've been gone for ages. Btw I find it really difficult to write about other youtubers so bear with me.**

*At the Hard Rock Cafe*

"Hey, wait a minute," one of the waitresses said. "You're Anthony from Smosh, aren't you?"

"Oh my god," another waitress said.

"Yeah I am," Anthony replied with a shy smile.

"Can we get a picture with you guys?" she asked, referring to the large group of youtubers. "We'll give you tour of the John Lennon V.I.P. lounge and let you eat there in return."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kalel said excitedly.

"Yeah sure, why not," Sam Pepper added. The rest of the group murmured in agreement.

"Well in that case, follow me," the waitress said and she led them into the lounge. They were all blown away by the memorabilia surrounding them, from John Lennon's glasses to his journal. It was one of those atmospheres where you immediately knew not to touch anything. Everyone was really subdued at first due to the fact that they were surrounded by really valuable items; however, after the mini tour they felt a lot less awkward.

They eventually got their food, as well as taking lots of pictures with each other and the waitresses. Before they knew it, it was time to go back to the hotel. Just like they had done earlier, they all walked back to the hotel together before going off to their rooms.

On the way to their room, Anthony remembered that he wanted to do something.

"Hey Kalel, I'll meet you in the room in a little bit," Anthony said as they walked along the hallway.

"How come?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to talk to Ian about something," he replied.

"Okay then, I'll see you in a bit," she said and kissed his cheek before continuing down the hall. Anthony took the elevator to the floor that Ian was on and knocked on the door of his room. He was only waiting for a few moments before the door opened.

"Oh, hi Anthony," Ian smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Well you can..." Ian said hesitantly.

"What's the problem?" Anthony frowned.

"Nothing, it's just that Melanie's in the shower," Ian replied.

"Phew, I thought you were hiding a dead hooker in your room or something," Anthony chuckled.

"No, the dead hooker is at my house," Ian joked back and stepped aside to allow Anthony to enter the room.

"You're coming to Tyler's party, right?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't want to miss that," Ian replied. "Tyler is such a party animal so it's gonna be awesome."

"Yeah he is," Anthony grinned.

"Plus, practically everyone is gonna be there anyway so it would be stupid not to go," Ian added. Anthony nodded in agreement.

"So, is Melanie going?" he asked nonchalantly.

"She doesn't really want to go because she doesn't know that many people there," Ian said. "Why did you ask?"

"No reason," Anthony shrugged. "So I guess I'll see you there at eight."

"You make it sound like a date or something," Ian laughed.

"I'm not your girlfriend Ian," Anthony retorted, as he had done many times before on Lunchtime With Smosh.

"Yeah but you wish you were," Ian smirked.

"Of course I do," Anthony said with heavy sarcasm. "Well I better get going now anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you at eight then," Ian said and led Anthony to the door.

"Yeah I'll see you then," Anthony nodded before Ian closed the door behind him.

And for some unexplained reason, he could feel butterflies in his stomach.

_Later..._

For the past fifteen minutes, Anthony had been scrolling through the youtube comments on their newly uploaded video and tweeting the fans. Looking at all the positive feedback always made him smile and it was a nice reminder that people actually cared about their videos. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice when Kalel came up to him from behind.

"Anthony, the party starts in about half an hour," she reminded him. "You should really start getting ready."

"Half an hour is plenty of time," he brushed her off. "Anyway, I'm already dressed for it pretty much. All I have to do is sort out my hair a bit and then I'm done."

"Okay then," she said. "I just don't want us to be late. We're meeting up with Meghan and Joey so we can go together."

"Hey," Anthony said, an idea suddenly forming in his head. "Why don't you go with Meghan and Joey and I go with Ian."

"Why?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Melanie's not going and it would be kind of mean to make him go on his own," he reasoned.

"He's twenty five. I'm sure he's old enough to go to a party by himself," she said scornfully.

"It's called being a good friend," he argued. "Can't you think of anyone but yourself for once?"

"Are being fucking serious right now?" she raised her voice at him. "You barely pay attention to me. It's always about you, Ian and your stupid youtube channel! Sometimes we don't even get to eat together because you're too busy shooting a video. Do you know how hard it is to be the girlfriend of a youtuber as successful as you are?"

"You knew what you were getting into when we first started dating," Anthony said quietly, his voice quivering with anger. "I love you but Smosh has to come first. I thought you understood that."

"This isn't even about Smosh anymore!" Kalel yelled, raising her hands up in the air. "This is about you choosing your best friend over me all the time!"

"Like when?" he asked out of exasperation.

"When I wanted you to come with me to see the last Twilight movie you refused to come. Instead you decided to hang out with Ian."

"I'm sorry but I'm obviously gonna choose my best friend over a movie as dumb as Twilight," Anthony couldn't help laughing. His laughter was soon followed by a sharp crack as Kalel's palm made contact with his cheek.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, immediately bringing his hand up to hold his stinging face. "What the hell was that for?"

"For laughing at me," Kalel crossed her arms angrily. "I don't even see why I'm bothering to talk to you if you're just gonna be immature about it."

"You're the one who's being immature about it," he countered, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You keep saying that I'm choosing my best friend over you. Those are the kind of things people say when they're TWELVE."

"I just want to feel like I actually mean something to you," she said quietly and wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Anthony groaned in frustration.

"To the party," she answered without turning around. "With Joey and Meghan."

And after that last word, she slammed the door behind her, leaving Anthony at a loss for words.

**Meghan is "Strawburry17" on youtube just in case you were wondering. I hope you guys liked this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter Five

"Ian, are you ready yet?" Anthony knocked on his hotel door. He was meeting him so that they could go down to the party together, after his little fight with Kalel.

"Hey douchenozzle," Ian opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey Ian," Anthony laughed slightly. There was that feeling in his stomach again. The one that had recently been happening a lot whenever he was around Ian, or even he was just thinking of him. He didn't want to think about it too much because honestly, he was scared of what it could mean. No way was he going down _that _route.

"Hello, earth to Anthony," Ian waved his hand in front of Anthony's face. "You zoned out there."

"Sorry," Anthony shook his head. "I'm kind of messed up right now."

"You wanna talk about it?" Ian offered. That was great thing about their friendship. Usually guys don't really talk about their feelings ever, it's just the way that things are. But Ian and Anthony had been extremely close friends for so long now that it only seemed natural.

"Can I talk to you about it later?" Anthony asked whilst fidgeting with his hands awkwardly. "I don't really want to ruin the mood of the party."  
"Of course," Ian gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Ian," Anthony said gratefully.

"So anyway, I guess we should get going now," Ian said.

"Not just yet," Anthony contradicted him. He took a step closer to Ian so that their faces were only a few inches apart, and very carefully, adjusted Ian's hair. "Perfect."

They held eye contact for a few seconds before Ian averted his gaze away from Anthony's dark brown eyes. "You're so weird Anthony," he said and Anthony just grinned in response and said nothing.

The party was exactly as they had expected it to be: loud party music, lots of people, lots of dancing and a lot of drinking too.

"Anthony, you might want to slow down a bit. You really don't want a hangover tomorrow," Phil warned him as he tipped back the bottle.

"I'm fine," he said, slurring his words slightly. "I've only had a few…"

He didn't usually drink a lot, not even at parties. But after what had happened with Kalel, he was eager to have a good time parting and didn't give a fuck about the consequences at that point in time. Party till you pass out; drink till you're dead, right?

"That's it, no more drink for you," Dan said sternly and snatched the bottle out of his hands.

"Whatever," he shrugged and walked off to find Ian.

"Hey Ian," Anthony greeted him.

"Oh, hey Anthony," Ian said back. "Are you having a good time?"

"I guess…" he replied. "Where's Tyler?" We haven't said happy birthday to him yet."

"He's over there," Ian pointed to the corner where Tyler was surrounded by a small group of people, including Jack and Finn.

"Oh cool," Anthony replied and they made their way over to the group.

"Happy birthday Tyler," Anthony grinned and gave him a brief side hug. Ian did the same.

"Thanks guys," Tyler said excitedly. "Should we take a picture together?"

"I'll hold the camera," Jack offered.

"Thanks Jack," Ian said. They took the picture and then Ian and Anthony took a picture with the twins.

"The fans are gonna go crazy when they see these pictures," Anthony chuckled.

"Indeed," Finn laughed.

As the party progressed, Anthony drank even more, despite Dan and Phil's warnings. It got to the point where he was having trouble walking by himself.

"Anthony, what have you done?" Dan sighed.

"Nothing…" Anthony mumbled.

"I think you need to go to your room and rest," Phil suggested. Anthony was too tired to even bother arguing about it.

"Come on," said Dan. They led Anthony out of the party, with his arms around their shoulders for support.

"Thanks guys," Anthony said.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Phil replied.

"Yeah, just as long as you don't vomit anywhere near me, motherfucker," Dan said jokingly with a hint of sass in his voice. Anthony just laughed in response.

_*Meanwhile at the party*_

"Have you guys seen Anthony anywhere?" Ian asked Kalel and Joey.

"No actually," Kalel shook her head. "That's weird."

"I saw him leaving a few minutes ago with Dan and Phil," Joey told him.

"Do you know why?" Ian asked.

"He looked a bit tipsy," Joey laughed. "They probably took him to his room or something."

"Thanks," Ian said gratefully and headed off to find him. After saying goodbye to people, he ran out of the building and kept running until he finally caught up with the dark-haired trio.

"Hey guys," Ian said breathlessly. Anthony looked round at him in surprise.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" Anthony asked, looking both shocked and pleased at the same time.

"Just checking up on my idiot of a friend," Ian smirked.

"We were just helping him get back to his room," Phil said.

"I can take it from here if you want," Ian offered. "You guys go back to the party."

"Are you sure?" Dan asked him.

"Of course," Ian replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Ian," Phil smiled. "I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Yeah you will," Ian smiled back. As Dan and Phil started walking back to the party, he turned to Anthony and put his arm around his waist to help him walk. "You are so stupid."

"I know," Anthony groaned as they started walking to his room. "I just wanted to forget about earlier."

"What happened?" Ian asked out of concern.

"I'll tell you later, my head is kind of fuzzy right now," Anthony sighed.

"Okay," Ian nodded.

About ten minutes later, they finally reached Anthony's room. "Where's your room key?"

"In my back pocket," Anthony mumbled.

"Really Anthony?" Ian sighed.

"Just get it out," Anthony said. "You've touched my ass plenty of times before anyway."

"It's a good thing you're drunk otherwise I would have punched you just then," Ian shook his head. He quickly put his hand into Anthony's left back pocket, and then the right one. "Dude, your card isn't in there."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Anthony laughed loudly.

"Seriously, where is it?" Ian asked, slightly annoyed at the way Anthony was acting.

"Here," Anthony giggled as he pulled it out from his front pocket.

"I can't believe you just made me touch your butt…again," Ian shook his head in disgust.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," Anthony smirked. Ian didn't say anything and just sighed in relief when he was finally able to open the door.

"Well you're finally in your room now," Ian said in relief as Anthony collapsed onto the double bed. "How come you're not puking your guts out by now?"

"I'm not _that _drunk," Anthony giggled. Ian rolled his eyes in frustration and started walking towards the door.

"Ian wait!" he called out to him.

"What?" Ian turned around.

"Don't go," Anthony said in a meek voice.

"Anthony, stop messing around with me," Ian tutted. "You're starting to piss me off now."

"…I'm sorry," Anthony said quietly. When he looked over at him, he was shocked to see that Anthony had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked as he moved over to sit next to him.

"I just feel like I can't do anything right," Anthony groaned. "Kalel is mad at me and now I'm annoying you as well. If I annoy thee people closest to me, then what hope do I have?"

"Okay, first of all you need to calm down," Ian said and put his arm around him. He knew that Anthony would never get this emotional over a few trivial arguments if he was completely sober. "I wasn't really mad at you. I was just being impatient, that's all."

"What about Kalel," he sniffed. "She says that I'm constantly putting you and Smosh over her. I just feel like such a shit boyfriend." Ian was stunned into silence for a few seconds.

"She really said that?" he asked in disbelief. Kalel just didn't seem like the kind of person to say something as needy as that.

"Yeah she did," Anthony nodded.

"Well, is it true?" Ian asked him.

"That's the problem," Anthony sighed. "I don't even know anymore."

"Trust me Anthony, as far as I can tell, you're doing nothing wrong," Ian assured him.

"You really think so?" he asked with a trace of hope in his voice.

"Of course," Ian replied.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Anthony smiled before letting out a huge yawn.

"Aw, is somebody tired?" Ian teased him.

"Shut up," Anthony said but he couldn't help letting out a smile. "I should probably try and get some sleep now anyway."

"I better get going then," Ian said and began to stand up.

"Wait," Anthony pulled on his shirt to make him sit back down. "Can you stay here?"

"For the night?" Ian asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah…" Anthony replied, slightly regretting his question.

"You really want us to sleep in the same bed together?" Ian asked, still unsure about whether Anthony was being serious or not.

"If I stay on my side and you stay on yours, then what's the problem?" Anthony responded.

"Fine then," Ian sighed. "What do I tell Kalel and Melanie?"

"Just tell them that they're gonna have to share a room together and leave it at that," Anthony said. "I'll explain it to them in the morning if I really have to."

"Okay fine," Ian gave in. "I can't believe I'm really doing this."

"Just text them," Anthony mumbled as his eyes started drooping. "I'm so tired now."

"Sure," Ian replied and quickly texted their girlfriends before switching off his phone. "It's done now."

"Thanks Ian," Anthony said gratefully.

"You so owe me one," Ian pointed a finger at him.

"Whatever," Anthony chuckled and took his jeans off to go to sleep.

"Are you really gonna sleep like that?" Ian asked him, looking a bit worried.

"I'm not gonna rape you in your sleep if that's what you're worried about," Anthony rolled his eyes. "Just be grateful that I'm not naked."

"How nice of you," Ian replied sarcastically before getting into bed with him, making sure that they made no physical contact whatsoever.

**A/N: I would just like to point out that Dan and Phil did actually have to help Anthony leave the party because he was drunk. I saw the picture on Tumblr. Okay bye.**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I was gonna do one big chapter but then I decided to split it in two instead. Which do you guys prefer, longer but slower chapters or shorter faster chapters? Let me know.**

When Anthony finally woke up, he could hear people arguing in hushed tones just outside his door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and made his way over, still dressed in just a t-shirt and boxers. As he got closer, he could make out Ian and Kalel's voices. Sighing to himself, he opened the door to see what the problem was.

"Guys, what's the matter?" he asked before erupting into a massive yawn.

"You're finally awake," Ian smiled at him.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Anthony asked.

"It's just gone past twelve," Ian answered him.

"So what's going on?" Anthony asked again.

"I was just asking Ian why I had to share a room with Melanie while you two were sharing a room together," Kalel said in annoyance.

"I would have told you last night but I had to leave the party early and I was really tired," Anthony explained.

"So you guys slept together?" Kalel questioned them.

"No, of course not!" Ian cut in before Anthony could answer. "He slept on the bed and I slept on the couch, obviously."

"As if we would share a bed," Anthony went along with what Ian was saying and laughed."

"I didn't think you would," Kalel chuckled, slightly relieved that it had cleared up.

"Is Melanie okay?" Ian asked her. "I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Yeah she's fine. I think she went down to the bar or something," Kalel replied.

"Oh okay, thanks," Ian said gratefully. "Anthony is it okay if I go and find her or do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah go and find her," Anthony nodded and Ian started walking off. He went back into the hotel room with Kalel because he didn't want to be standing in the hallway in his boxers.

"Listen, about what I said yesterday," Kalel sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"You are?" Anthony asked in surprise.

"Yeah I am," she said. "Ian told me about how upset you were yesterday."

"He did?" Anthony's face turned bright red as he remembered crying with Ian trying to comfort him. "That's so embarrassing."

"I think it's sweet," Kalel smiled and caressed his cheek gently. "I guess I was too busy thinking about myself to think about how I could have hurt you."

"It's okay," Anthony smiled at her, relieved that they were no longer arguing.

"Can we go back to sharing rooms then?" she asked him.

"Um…" he hesitated.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Kalel's face fell.

"No it's not that," Anthony said hurriedly. "It's just that when I was sharing a room with Ian last night, I realised how much I missed doing that. I mean, we lived with each other for _years _and now we don't even live in the same city anymore."

"Aw, that's so cute," she grinned.

"It's not cute!" Anthony blushed again. "Seriously though, are you okay with me rooming with Ian?"

"Of course," Kalel replied. "Like you said, you don't even live in the same city anymore."

"Thank you so much," Anthony smiled and moved in to hug her.

"Only because I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he replied automatically and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Well I guess you better go and check on Ian then," she said.

"Oh yeah," he said and put his hand on the door handle.

"After you've had a shower and put on some clothes," Kalel added.

"Oops," Anthony laughed.

"I'll see you later then," Kalel said and left the room.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Ian, you know I really don't want to say this but I feel like you're ignoring me," Melanie sighed as she looked at her boyfriend. "I know it sounds stupid but we've barely talked since we arrived. We didn't even sleep in the same room last night."

"It doesn't sound stupid Mel," he said as he put his arm around her. "I know I've been too busy and I should have spoken to you in person last night. I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too," she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What for?" Ian asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"For getting mad at you yesterday," she explained. "This weekend is meant to be fun and I started it off with a stupid argument."

"Don't worry about it," Ian smiled. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. As their eyes closed and Melanie put her arms around his neck, Ian felt totally at ease now that everything was okay.

When Ian walked into his and Anthony's hotel room a few hours later, he was only mildly surprised to find Anthony lying on the bed, playing on his 3DS XL. As Ian closed the door behind him, Anthony looked up from his game to see his best friend shaking his head at him.

"Shame on you Anthony," Ian said solemnly whilst shaking his head, as if Anthony had committed some sort of crime.

"What?"

Ian walked over and sat down next to where Anthony was lying on his stomach. "Have you even gone outside today?"

"Of course!" Anthony said defensively.

"Oh really?" Ian asked with his eyebrows raised. "Where exactly?"

Anthony took his time pausing the game before answering Ian's question. "I went out with Meghan and Jimmy…"

"And what did you guys do?" Ian poked him, clearly amused by the way Anthony was stalling.

"Fine you got me!" Anthony raised his hands in the air. "We went to Gamestop so we could buy Luigi's Mansion together."  
"You just couldn't resist it, could you?" Ian grinned.

"I barely get time play video games as it is because I'm usually editing a video," Anthony said, trying to redeem himself. "Or I'm being forced to spend time with you." Ian just laughed and punched Anthony playfully on the arm.

"So, how did it go?" Anthony asked him.

"How did what go?" Ian asked, confused by the sudden change in subject.

"You and Melanie obviously," Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Everything is sorted out now," Ian said with obvious relief in his voice.

"That's good," Anthony smiled, obviously happy for his friend. "So can I ask you something?"

"Nope," Ian replied. Anthony just shoved him before continuing.

"Do you think Kalel and Melanie would be really weirded out if they found out that we shared a bed last night?"

"Um…probably," Ian said awkwardly, looking away from Anthony.

"Do you feel weird about it?" Anthony asked, slightly worried about what Ian was gonna say.

"Not really I guess," Ian shrugged after hesitating for a moment. "Friends do it all the time and it's not as if anything happened between us."

"What if something did happen between us?" Anthony asked, not really thinking about what he was saying anymore.

"It wouldn't though," Ian pointed out. "Why would you even say that?"

"But what if it did?" Anthony insisted. "What would happen then?"

Ian laughed nervously when he saw the intense look in Anthony's eyes. "Anthony are you okay?"

"What would happen if I kissed you, right here, right now?" Anthony whispered and closed the distance between their lips, before Ian even had time to react.

Much to their horror, and Anthony's disappointment, the unmistakable sound of the door being unlocked could be heard. It could only be one person at the door. Panicking, they sprung apart, with Anthony managing to land on the floor with a dull thud.

"Hey guys I just wanted to…" Kalel trailed off as she noticed Anthony on the floor with a pained expression on his face. "Anthony, are you okay?"

"Of course," he said and scrambled to his feet, his heart threatening to punch its way out of his chest.

"I just wanted to get the rest of my stuff," she said, confused as to why they were acting so weird. "Can you help me?"

"Yeah I will," Anthony nodded, trying to ignore the panic that was rising up in his throat.

"I guess I'll leave you guys to it," Ian said shakily and made his way over to the door.

"I'll see you later for the signing?" Anthony asked, anxious about how Ian was going to react later.

"Yeah whatever," Ian said quietly and closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter Eight

Not even paying any attention to where he was going, Ian kept on walking. He didn't even care; he just needed to be far away from that hotel. The scene kept replaying over and over again in his mind. The way their normal conversation had taken a sudden turn, how close they had been, how good Anthony smelled and finally, how his lips had felt against his own. Ian couldn't help feeling guilty about it. He hadn't kissed Anthony back but then again, he hadn't pushed him away either. He tried to justify himself by the fact that he had been taken by surprise, and because Kalel walked in before he even had the chance to do anything about it. But the problem that Ian had the most trouble coming to terms with was that, if they hadn't been interrupted, he probably would have kissed him back.

….

Anthony sat down at the table where they were meant to be doing the signing and couldn't help being worried. Ian wasn't there yet and the fans were going to be coming in about ten minutes. When Ian had walked out earlier it was very hard to tell what he was thinking. His face hadn't given much away; he just looked a bit dazed. He hadn't looked like he wanted to punch him which was one good thing but maybe he was just hiding it. Anthony took a big gulp of water to try and calm himself down. Maybe it wasn't the end of the world. When Ian confronted him about it he could just lie and say it was a dare or something. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Ian wouldn't fall for that, but it was the only thought that Anthony had to hold onto to stop himself from becoming a nervous wreck.

Just as Anthony was still contemplating the situation, Ian walked into the room. A smile immediately broke out on Anthony's face but then he remembered that Ian was probably mad at him so his smile disappeared just as quickly. Hours seemed to go by as Ian walked across the room to his seat when in reality it was only a matter of seconds. A few moments of silence passed before Anthony spoke.

"Look Ian I'm really sorr-

"Anthony," Ian cut him off. "Please don't bring it up now."

"But-

"I said not now," Ian said firmly without even looking at him. "The fans are gonna come in at any moment and there are loads of other people in the room right now. The last thing we need is to cause a scene."

"Okay," Anthony bit his lip nervously. He would rather just get it over with now instead of waiting for an agonising two hours before they could talk. But he knew that Ian was right, now was not the time to be talking about it.

The signing was pretty much the same as it had been the previous day. There were the normal people, the crazy fans and the criers - it was all very entertaining. One thing did happen though that was difficult to forget.

"Hey Ian, hey Anthony," the girl smiled at them. "Could you sign this for me?"

"Of course," Anthony smiled back at her. His patience was wearing thin but he couldn't take it out on the fans; it wasn't their fault that he had somehow ended up kissing his best friend. When they took a good look at what the fan was presenting to them, their smiles started to fade.

"Um…what is this?" Ian asked her. He could feel the heat rising up on his neck like it always did when he was embarrassed or nervous. He really hoped that Anthony wouldn't pick up on it.

"It's an Ianthony collage," she explained and sure enough, that's exactly what it was. It wasn't particularly big but it did contain many pictures of them together, from before Smosh even started to present day. Of course, most of the pictures captured their more 'intimate' moments together, like the staring contest they did for a lunchtime episode and their Just Dance duet. To top it all off, each picture was outlined with red hearts and repeated scribbles of "Ianthony4eva" all over it.

"Have you got anything else that we could sign?" Anthony asked her, clearly flustered by what was in front of him. Normally they wouldn't care about something like this but, given what had just taken place a few hours before, they couldn't help feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Why don't you guys like Ianthony? I mean, it's obviously real," she said, completely oblivious to their awkwardness.

"Listen, we know a lot of our fans…ship us together or whatever. But just because two people have been close friends for a long time, doesn't mean that they should be in a relationship," Ian said carefully.

"We're not even gay," Anthony forced a laugh. He knew that even though Ian had been talking to the girl, he was really talking to him. It was basically Ian's way of rejecting him and he couldn't help feeling upset. He knew that it had been a longshot anyway but he had hoped that maybe, just maybe, they could have had a chance together. Then again, that kind of stuff only happens in fairy tales, where the nice guys always win.


	9. Chapter Nine

Anthony couldn't focus properly on the fans after that; he couldn't get Ian's words out of his mind. All he could think about now was getting out of there as soon as possible.

As the last fan left their area, he stood up and started to leave. "Hey, where are you going?" Ian asked him. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"You made your feelings pretty clear when you were talking to that girl earlier," Anthony said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked, confused as to what Anthony was talking about.

"I'm okay with it, really I am," Anthony said.

"Anthony there's still a lot that you don't know. Why don't we go back to our room?" Ian suggested.

"I don't know," Anthony shook his head. Ian didn't like him back. There was nothing else left to say.

"Please?" Ian pleaded with him. He didn't want Anthony jumping to conclusions about how he felt.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," Anthony sighed. Ian smiled in relief at his answer.

They carefully made their way back, making an effort not to attract anyone's attention. Things between the two of them were kind of awkward and they didn't want anyone else to pick up on it.

When they were finally back in their room, Anthony was the first one to speak. "So what exactly do you want to tell me?"

"Why don't we sit down first?" Ian gestured to the couch. Anthony just sighed in response but listened anyway.

"Now will you tell me?" Anthony asked once they were finally seated.

"About the kiss…why did you do that?" Ian finally said.

"I don't know it just kind of happened," Anthony covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Ian."

"Don't be," Ian smiled at him.

"What?" Anthony looked at him in surprise.

"I was pretty angry at first but then I realised that…I kind of liked it," Ian confessed. He could feel his face turning red but he didn't even care.

"You did?" Anthony asked in disbelief. "You're not screwing around with me right now, are you?"

"I wouldn't do that to you," Ian assured him.

"Oh…" was all that Anthony could manage to say.

"So, do you have a crush on me or what?" Ian grinned at him.

"What?" Anthony looked startled.

"This is already awkward enough as it is," Ian chuckled at his reaction. "Just answer the question."

"I don't know," Anthony blushed.

"You don't know?" Ian smirked. "Yesterday you hugged me even though you never usually do that, you practically begged me to sleep next to you and then today, you kissed me."

"Okay, so maybe I have a small crush on you," Anthony let out a deep breath. "It doesn't matter anyway. It's not as if anything is ever gonna happen between us."

"Says who?" Ian took hold of his hands.

"I-I…" Anthony stuttered. Ian didn't wait for an answer before he leaned over and kissed him. He couldn't help smiling when he felt Anthony's mouth open in shock. Anthony eventually relaxed as he let go of his previous worries and shared their first proper kiss, one where they both meant it.

"Wow," Anthony gasped as they broke apart.

"You liked that?" Ian murmured.

"I loved it," Anthony smiled before leaning in once again.

-X-

As time progressed, they moved from the couch to the bed. It was more comfortable there after all.

"So what do we do now?" Anthony asked as they regained their breath.

"About what?" Ian asked him. Once again he was completely lost by Anthony's train of thought.

"About us," Anthony said whilst gesturing to the absence of their shirts.

"Well, if this goes any further then we are definitely using protection," Ian giggled.

"That's not what I meant," Anthony couldn't help laughing. "I mean about our girlfriends."

"Oh that," Ian stopped laughing. Truthfully he hadn't really thought about any long-term plans. He always made the mistake of acting and then thinking about it afterwards. "I won't tell if you won't."

"But I feel really bad," Anthony groaned. "They're really good to us and we've been treating them like shit. I mean, what would you do if Kalel or Melanie walked in on us right now?"

"That reminds me, does Kalel still have our room key?" Ian asked him as he remembered the first time she walked in. That had been a close one.

"No, I took it off her," Anthony answered. "But don't change the subject! What are we gonna do?"  
"First of all you need to relax," Ian said. "If you really feel that way then maybe we should go out on a date."

"How is that helping anyone?!" Anthony exclaimed.

"A double date," Ian explained. "You and Kalel, and me and Melanie."

"I still don't get it," Anthony sighed.

"Think about it, we can go on our first date together and be good boyfriends at the same time," Ian explained. It seemed like a pretty good idea to him.

"Don't you think it will be kind of obvious if our girlfriends are there with us?" Anthony asked him.

"That's the beauty of the plan," Ian smiled at him. "They won't suspect a thing. We can all have a good time and they won't even know that we're together. I mean really, do you honestly believe that they will jump to the conclusion that you and I like each other?"

"Okay, that actually sounds like a pretty good idea," Anthony said reluctantly. He could see so many things going wrong but Ian made it sound really tempting. And how could he resist the look of excitement on his face? "You still haven't asked me out though."

Ian just rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically."Anthony Daniel Padilla, will you go on a date with me?"

"It would be my pleasure," Anthony replied and couldn't help smiling. He was really going on a date with his best friend.


	10. Chapter Ten

Anthony bit his lip as Ian emerged from the bathroom. He still couldn't quite get his head round what they were about to do. He was going on a date with Ian and his girlfriend at the same time. Surely this was a recipe for disaster?

"Is my shirt okay?" Ian asked him, unsure whether he should go for his blue checkered shirt or the brown one he was currently wearing.

"Yeah it looks nice but the blue one brings out the colour of your eyes," Anthony replied. His smile turned into a confused frown when he realised what he had just said. "Oh my god, did I really just say that?"

"Yeah you did," Ian chuckled. "Don't go gay on me Anthony!"

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want that to happen," Anthony said drily.

Ian finished buttoning up his blue shirt and put his phone in his pocket. "I guess we better get going then. Melanie and Kalel are probably waiting for us in the lobby right now." Anthony looked up at Ian's encouraging smile but he still didn't move.

"Ian, I don't know if I can do this," Anthony said whilst shaking his head. Everything was happening so fast and he was starting to have second thoughts about it.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked and sat down beside him on the bed.

"I just...I can't help feeling like something really bad is gonna happen," Anthony sighed. "I feel like Kalel and Melanie are gonna notice something is going on as soon as they see us. No one can find out about us Ian."

"Anthony, just trust me, okay?" Ian said and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Nothing bad will happen because I won't allow it. We're gonna hang out, eat some food and have a fucking good time."

"You sure?" Anthony asked. It seemed almost too good to be true but Ian seemed to know what he was talking about.

"I'll make a deal with you," Ian smirked. "If it goes badly then you can fuck me as hard as you want when we get back."

As soon as Ian said this, Anthony burst out laughing. Ian always knew exactly the right thing to say to make him feel better. "Sounds like a pretty good deal to me," Anthony grinned. He knew that Ian was obviously not being serious but it did sound slightly tempting to mess up the date on purpose. Only slightly though.

"Now are we going or what?" Ian smiled at him and held out his hand.

"Let's do this," Anthony nodded and took hold of his hand.

-X-

They walked into the lobby and spotted Kalel's brightly coloured hair straightaway, amongst the various people sitting down.

"There they are," Anthony whispered nervously.

"Everything is gonna be okay," Ian told him as they walked closer. For Anthony, it felt like they were walking in slow motion as they approached where Kalel and Melanie were sitting.

"Hey guys," they greeted them and stood up to hug their boyfriends.

"Hey," Anthony replied and tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy he got when Ian kissed Melanie on the cheek. Ian had done the exact same thing to him just a few minutes before. He didn't like the idea of Ian being affectionate to someone else, not after what had happened between them.

"So, where are we going?" Melanie asked as they started walking out of the hotel.

"There's a nice looking restaurant just a few minutes away with outdoor seating," Ian replied. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Do you know if they have a vegan menu?" Kalel asked him.

"Yes I checked," Ian said through gritted teeth, trying not to show his irritation. He couldn't quite figure out why but he had never been particularly fond of Kalel and vice versa. She had changed Anthony quite a lot since they started dating each other and her recent vegan diet was just another thing to add to the list. Plus, the argument they had had earlier in the day didn't exactly do anything to improve his opinion of her. But he could see how happy Anthony was with her so he made an effort to be nice. He presumed Kalel didn't like him that much because he spent a lot of time with Anthony.

*_At the restaurant* _

Ian and Anthony were seated opposite each other with Melanie and Kalel by their sides respectively. It was all part of Ian's plan.

"Wow, they gave us a pretty nice spot," Anthony grinned as he took in their surroundings. They were in the shade which was a relief because it was quite hot outside and they weren't in a really busy spot. So far so good.

"Yeah they did," Ian smiled at him. "What are you thinking about ordering?"

"I'm not sure yet," Melanie answered, presuming that Ian was talking to her. "The ribs with rice sounds nice but I might go for chicken wings instead."

"How about I get ribs and you get chicken and we share?" Ian suggested whilst shooting Anthony an apologetic look. Anthony gave him an appreciative smile.

"The chicken wings look pretty good to me," Anthony said as he scanned the menu. He was slightly disappointed that pizza wasn't on the menu but it was obvious that it wouldn't be available anyway so he settled for chicken.

"Babe, you know that stuff isn't good for you," Kalel reminded him. "And think about the poor chicken."

"Hey, Anthony can eat whatever he wants," Ian interrupted her, not even bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Excuse me, was I talking to you?" Kalel scoffed. "This is between me and Anthony."

"Guys, can you please stop?" Anthony sighed. It was the second time today that Kalel and Ian had started arguing and he didn't want it to escalate any further. "I don't want you fighting when we're trying to have a good time here. Are we clear?"

"Fine," Ian muttered with a hint of resentment. Kalel was the one who had started it, in his opinion anyway.

"Sure," Kalel said, giving Ian a cold glare before looking back down at her menu. She knew that Ian had always had something against her from the moment she and Anthony had started dating and she couldn't help returning the negative feelings. Sometimes it seemed like things would be a lot easier if Ian wasn't around so much but that was never going to happen, seeing as Anthony made videos with him for a living. She just had to put up with it.

The slight tension in the atmosphere was relieved when the waiter finally came and left with their orders.

"I'm gonna go and wash my hands before the food gets here," Anthony said. He brushed his foot against Ian's leg as he said it, hinting at him to come along.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with him," Ian said, hiding his smile as they got up from the table. They practically ran inside the restaurant, eager to get to the men's bathroom. They pushed open the door and exhaled in relief when they saw that no one was in there. Ian walked over to the sink and began washing his hands whereas Anthony stood near the door, watching him.

"What are you waiting for?" Ian asked him.

"What was all that about back there?" Anthony inquired, completely ignoring Ian's question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ian frowned and moved towards the hand dryer. The loud whirring noise filled the entire room and prevented Anthony from being able to speak without shouting; the perfect stalling technique. A smirk forming on his face, Anthony leaned against the counter next to where Ian was standing. He reached out for Ian's hands and pulled them away from the dryer, causing the deafening noise to stop and therefore allowing Anthony to talk.

"Quit wasting time," Anthony chuckled and intertwined their fingers together. He couldn't help thinking how adorable Ian looked when he was avoiding eye contact with him. It was so tempting to lean forwards and kiss him right there. "What was that between you and Kalel?"

"Nothing I just…I was sticking up for you, that's all," Ian mumbled, his eyes transfixed on a fascinating drop of water by Anthony's foot.

"Is that it?" Anthony prompted him.

"She just pissed me off sometimes," Ian confessed. Even though he had made it clear that he wasn't exactly Kalel's biggest fan, he had never actually said it out loud to Anthony's face before.

"You think I haven't noticed?" Anthony laughed. Ian couldn't help feeling surprised; he had expected Anthony to be angry with him or something. "Your personalities clash a little. It's no big deal."

"I'm sorry Anthony. I know she's your girlfriend and everything but there's just something about her that I don't like that much," Ian bit his lip. Was he taking the whole honesty thing too far?

"Don't be sorry," Anthony shook his head. "You make an effort to get along with her…most of the time, and that's all that matters to me."

"It's kind of awkward though," Ian pointed out.

"Well, we've survived this long," Anthony shrugged. "Who knows what will happen next?"

"I think I do," Ian replied and leaned up to kiss him. He had only intended it to be short but just as he was about to pull away, Anthony wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. Ian felt butterflies in his stomach as he melted into the kiss and wound his arms around Anthony's neck. He didn't want this feeling to end but he was aware that they were in a public bathroom and there could be serious consequences if someone was to walk in on them. Anthony whimpered slightly when Ian broke the kiss.

"I don't want us to get caught," Ian explained when he saw the disappointed look on Anthony's face.

"I suppose you have a point," Anthony sighed and reluctantly distanced himself from Ian.

Ian checked his watch and let out an audible gasp when he saw the time. "Dude, we've been gone for almost fifteen minutes."

"Shit!" Anthony exclaimed and quickly splashed some water on the hands that he still hadn't washed. "They're gonna be so mad at us."

"Maybe they wouldn't have noticed," Ian said to him. It sounded stupid to his own ears but he still hoped that it was at least partially true.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea," Anthony smiled and started walking out of the bathroom. Ian followed close behind him, hoping that Anthony wasn't bluffing and actually knew what to say.

They expected to be confronted with questions and stony faces but instead, Kalel and Melanie were chatting away happily when they sat down.

"You guys took a while," Melanie commented.

"Some fans stopped us on our way," Anthony lied smoothly. He noticed Ian trying to hide his laughter behind his drink and almost gave in too. Ian's laugh was so damn contagious. "They wanted to talk to us and take some pictures and it would have been really mean for us to say no."

"That's fair enough," Kalel smiled at him.

"Anyway, Kalel and I had a pretty good time checking out the hot waiter while you two were gone," Melanie smirked.

"Oh really?" Anthony raised an eyebrow. "And where is this 'hot waiter' exactly?

"The tall blond over there," Kalel pointed straight ahead. Anthony's eyes followed the direction she was pointing in and landed on a guy with spiky blond hair, bleached by the sun, and from what he could see, a pretty cute smile.

"Oh please, that guy is a total douche," Anthony muttered in disgust. "He's practically orange for a start."

"Is somebody jealous?" Ian teased him.

"I'm not jealous!" Anthony grunted and took a big sip of his coke.

"I think you are," Melanie grinned.

"Shut up!"

"Guys give him a break. It's not nice to point out his obvious insecurities," Kalel said, causing everyone to laugh, including Anthony.

-X-

*_Walking back to the hotel room_*

"I told you everything would be fine," Ian said as he walked by Anthony's side.

"Yeah well…you didn't know that for sure," Anthony defended himself.

"You know I'm right," Ian replied. Anthony didn't respond and opened the door to their room instead. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Ian pinned him against the door.

"Ian we can't. I have editing to do," Anthony said as Ian planted small kissed across his jawline.

"What am I supposed to do about this then?" Ian asked him and pressed his erection against Anthony's thigh.

"Um…jack off?" Anthony suggested half-jokingly.

"In front of you?" Ian smirked.

"I-I…um," Anthony blushed, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Relax, I was just kidding," Ian laughed.

"Oh okay," Anthony exhaled in relief.

"You are so cute to tease," Ian grinned and ruffled Anthony's hair affectionately.

"Shut up," Anthony mumbled but he was smiling.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go shower now," Ian said and pulled away from him. "I don't want to distract you too much."  
"Well, tomorrow you can distract me as much as you want," Anthony winked at him. As Ian went to the bathroom, he grabbed him laptop and sat on the bed, propping up a pillow behind him. Before settling down to work on the video, he went on twitter to talk to the fans, as well as posting some pictures from Playlist Live. It had been another great day.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Hopefully you'll like this chapter.**

Anthony did a little yawn and rolled over to find Ian staring at him.

"I thought you were never gonna wake up," Ian chuckled slightly.

Anthony checked the clock before rolling his eyes. "It's still pretty early in the morning Ian," he muttered before closing his eyes again.

"Nine o'clock is not early. We have quite a lot to do today," Ian pointed out.

"Like what?" Anthony asked him, not quite fully awake yet.

"Well we have to eat, there's a signing, we're meeting up with Joey and Meghan-

"We're meeting up with Joey and Meghan?!" Anthony interrupted him.

Ian had to use every ounce of self-control in him not to face palm at that moment. He knew that Anthony was usually pretty slow when he had just woken up but this was getting ridiculous. "For lunchtime with Smosh, remember? You're the one who arranged it in the first place!" Ian told him.

A look of realisation passed across Anthony's face. "Well now that you mention it, I do vaguely remember doing something like that," Anthony said sheepishly. "That sucks."

"Why?" Ian asked, slightly surprised by what Anthony was saying.

"It's our last full day here. I wanted to have you to myself," Anthony explained.

Ian struggled to hide the smile that was playing at his lips. Anthony could be really sweet without even meaning to. "We still have loads of time if you get out of bed now," Ian said.

"Fine fine," Anthony grumbled, slightly annoyed when he realised that Ian was right. He slowly dragged himself out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

As soon as Anthony was out of sight, Ian sighed and allowed the thoughts from the previous night to invade his mind. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. Instead, he had been battling with his own mind whilst his best friend slept peacefully by his side, his chest rising and falling steadily. He guilt had been keeping him awake; he knew that he and Anthony were doing something really wrong. Everybody knows that cheating is wrong but you never realise how easy it is to get caught up in it until you're doing it yourself. He didn't want to be that kind of person, the kind of person who cheats on his girlfriend and potentially ruins everything. He had no idea what was going to happen when they left Playlist and went back home. Would they continue seeing each other in private? How long would it be before someone found out and the whole thing blew up in their faces? It was all happening too fast; things wouldn't necessarily work out between him and Anthony and then he would end up losing his best friend as well as his girlfriend. There were too many risks, too many chances for things to go wrong. But when he kissed Anthony, there was something really special there. It should have been awkward kissing his best friend of fifteen years but it wasn't, and each time it happened, it just left him wanting more. It's scared and excited him at the same time. When he looked up into Anthony's dark brown eyes, he felt completely safe. Whenever they made eye contact, they didn't have to look away to prevent things becoming awkward like they usually did. Ian didn't want that to go away. But he also knew that he loved his girlfriend and he couldn't just throw away their relationship after more than five years of being together. He had always pictured Melanie as being the one he was going to marry but now he wasn't so sure anymore. Love is way too complicated.

Ian was still wrapped up in thought when Anthony returned from the bathroom, the white towel on his hips barely covering him up.

"Ian!" Anthony almost shouted, snapping him out of his trance.

"What?" Ian asked him, slightly startled by the sudden loudness. He looked over at Anthony but quickly averted his eyes when he saw that he was barely clothed.

A smirk formed on Anthony's face when he noticed Ian's obvious embarrassment but that didn't stop him from being slightly irritated. "I was trying to ask you about what time we're meeting up with Joey and Meghan," he rolled his eyes impatiently.

"About one," Ian muttered, the previous vacant look in his eyes invading his face once again. Anthony could see that Ian was clearly worrying about something but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out what it was. Despite his reservations, his duty as a best friend took over and he sat down beside Ian.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked him, gently bumping their shoulders together as he did so.

Ian was more than aware that Anthony was practically naked and touching him which didn't exactly make it any easier for him to say what he needed to. "I'm really tired. I didn't really get much sleep last night," Ian said whilst trying very hard not to scan his eyes over Anthony's bare chest, pink neck, permanently flushed cheeks, slightly damp wavy hair and warm thigh that was pressed against his own but it was too late. He was already aroused.

Oblivious to the effect he was having on Ian, Anthony flicked his bangs out of his eyes with his signature hair flip and looked at him with concern. "How come you couldn't sleep? Did I disturb you?"

Anthony's genuine concern for him caused Ian to nervously fidget with his hands. He didn't want to make him feel bad but he had to tell the truth. "I don't think I can do this anymore," he mumbled quickly, staring at the floor.

Ian's response was too rushed for Anthony to be able to make any sense of it. "Could you say that again?"

"You and me," Ian sighed. "I can't do this anymore. I can't."

Anthony was silent for a while, turning his head so that Ian couldn't see the disappointment etched onto his face. "What made you change your mind?" Anthony asked him, attempting to sound casual but the cracks in his voice instantly giving away his emotions.

"I was up all night thinking about it, trying to make sense of what's happening between us. I love it but I don't want it to screw things up in the future. It's too risky. I mean, what would happen when Playlist is over and we go back home? Sooner or later people would find out what's going on and we could lose everything. And if it doesn't work out between us then it would have all been for nothing," Ian replied, finally gaining the courage to look at Anthony's face properly. He felt a twinge of guilt when he saw how upset he was but at the same time, he was relieved that Anthony seemed pretty calm.

"I guess you're right," Anthony admitted and rubbed the back if his neck. "I kind of wish I had never kissed you now. It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

It's not your fault Anthony. I'm just too irresistible," Ian chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Anthony shook his head in mock disbelief. "You're seriously trying to make me feel better by complimenting yourself?"

"Well, is it working?" Ian grinned at him.

"...Maybe," was Anthony's hesitant response.

Ian laughed at the smile that Anthony was trying so desperately to conceal and leaned in to kiss him softly. Without thinking, Anthony kissed him back for a moment before pulling away in confusion. "I thought you said we couldn't do this anymore," he said with eyebrows slightly raised.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't make the most of this opportunity," Ian lightly trailed his fingertips down Anthony's chest before looking at him suggestively.

His eyes opened wide when he realised what Ian was implying. "So basically you want to hook up with me and then dump me for your girlfriend?"

"That's not how it is," Ian reasoned.

"That's exactly how it is Ian!" Anthony exclaimed, backing away from him in anger. "You can't just mess with my feelings like that. One minute you're making me one of the happiest people alive and the next minute you make me want to strangle you. It's obvious that this isn't as important to you as it is to me so just forget about it."

Ian looked taken aback at Anthony's outburst. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way," Ian sighed whilst looking down in shame. "I want to give us a chance to be together and see how it goes but there's just so much to lose. Our girlfriends, our friends, our jobs but worst of all, I could lose you as a best friend. I never want to lose you. I...I love you too much to let that happen."  
Anthony didn't know what to say to that. There were too many thoughts and questions running through his head. He couldn't even speak properly; a large lump had lodged itself in his throat and it wouldn't budge.

The long silence was starting to feel uncomfortable and Ian just had to say something. "Anthony, are you okay?" Ian asked tentatively, unsure whether Anthony was going to lash out at him or start crying.

"When you…when you said you love me, did you mean...?" he left the question hanging in the air, not quite able to finish his sentence.

"Yeah I guess I love you in _that _way," Ian smiled slightly, more out of nervousness than actual happiness. There was no going back now that he had said those fatal words. "I know you don't feel the same way but it just seemed like the right moment to say it."

Ian wasn't prepared for the hard punch that Anthony delivered to his shoulder. "Of course I feel the same way you idiot. That's why this is so hard for me," Anthony said aggressively. His tone softened slightly, however, when he saw Ian trying to disguise a wince. "Sorry for punching you."

"Love hurts," Ian laughed and just like that, everything seemed okay. It wasn't perfect but it was okay, and that was good enough for them.

"Hey, about breakfast," Anthony began.

"Yeah?" Ian asked  
"We're getting room service," Anthony decided.

"Sounds good to me," Ian smiled.

**A/N: Don't kill me? Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to upload some more soon :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

After spending hours meeting fans and then eating lunch with Joey and Meghan, Anthony was desperate for some alone time with Ian. He loved meeting up with fans and the general atmosphere at meets ups but now that he knew his time with Ian was limited, he didn't want anyone getting in the way of it. When they finally said their goodbyes to Joey and Meghan and parted ways, Anthony exhaled with relief.

"Now I finally have you to myself," Anthony whispered, his eyes twinkling with excitement. He had no idea where this sudden urge had come from; the urge to hear Ian's laughter, the urge to have Ian's body pressed close to his, the urge for the lips to make contact. Maybe it had always been there deep down inside him, buried beneath thoughts of his girlfriend and the fact that he was supposedly straight. But now that he had finally given in to these urges, there was no denying that they were there.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Ian whispered back, his eyes reflecting the same levels of excitement.

"We should definitely disappear for a bit. If we go back to the hotel then it will be almost impossible for us to be on our own without making people suspicious," Anthony said, frowning slightly. "I know that Dan and Phil wanted to hang out with us."

"We can meet up with them in the evening. We still have a few hours now," Ian replied. "Maybe we can go to the park across from here for a bit? There's probably somewhere we can sit where we won't be seen."

Anthony thought about it for a moment. Hanging out in public was risky but at the same time, it would be a shame to waste the nice weather and they had already spent enough time in that hotel room as it is. "Yeah okay," he nodded in agreement. "As long as we can get some ice cream."

"Whatever you want Anthony," Ian chuckled.

They walked over to the ice cream van parked just outside the park. "What do you want?" Ian asked him.

Anthony hummed whilst scanning the pictures of various cold treats before making his choice. "A whippy cone please," he decided.

Ian looked mildly surprised. "I thought you would have wanted one of the popsicles."

"I like to be different," Anthony shrugged. Ian said no more about it and picked the same thing for himself before handing over the money and collecting the ice creams. He handed one over to Anthony who licked it appreciatively.

"Thanks Ian," Anthony smiled.

"No problem," Ian replied. They walked over to a deserted area of the park and sat behind a relatively large oak tree. The sun shone brightly as they settled down on the soft grass, breathing in the warm spring air.

"This reminds me of old times," Anthony sighed. Ian simply nodded, immediately understanding what he meant by this. They used to hang out all the time at their park in Sacramento, back when they had been inseparable.

"Sometimes I wish we could go back to when we were teenagers," Anthony continued. "When we used to spend hours playing video games in your room and I usually ended up staying for so long that I had to stay over for the night. I took those times for granted."

Ian couldn't help feeling a little sad at what Anthony was saying. He missed those times too but they weren't completely over. They were still best friends and spent loads of time together making videos after all. "You make it sound like I'm dead or something," Ian laughed, not wanting to show his true emotions.

Anthony blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. I just got a bit carried away, you know?" he quickly apologised and took another like of his already-melting ice cream.

"The past is the past. Focus on the present instead," Ian told him before pressing his ice cream on Anthony's nose.

"Hey," Anthony giggled at Ian's childish move. He attempted to try and get him back but Ian predicted he would do this and expertly dodged out of the way.

"Here, let me get it for you," Ian laughed and planted a kiss on Anthony's nose. "There, all gone."

Anthony's cheeks became even redder and he focused his attention on finishing his own ice cream before it dripped all over him. Ian sure knew how to get him flustered. Ian smirked at Anthony's obvious embarrassment and decided to tease him even further by exaggerating the licks on his ice cream. He licked up the ice cream slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip whilst keeping steady eye contact with Anthony. He flicked his tongue back in his mouth once he had gathered a sufficient amount of ice cream on his tongue and swallowed, moaning appreciatively as he did so.

"Ian, stop doing that," Anthony muttered, desperately wanting to look away but unable to. He was trapped by Ian's antics.

"Stop what?" Ian asked, trying to look as innocent as possible before continuing to "eat" his ice cream.

Anthony bit into his cone before answering. "Teasing me with that stupid ice cream," he grumbled.

Ian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I am doing nothing of the sort. It must be your dirty imagination running wild again," he smirked. His smirk turned into a full on laugh when he saw Anthony's sulking expression. He was too fun to tease. "Okay okay, I'm sorry," his laugh subsided to a small giggle.

"You are so much trouble Ian," Anthony tutted. "I mean really, did you have to do it with ice cream?"

"Well, it could have been something more…solid but I don't want us to get arrested for public indecency," Ian said casually.

Anthony couldn't help laughing at this one. "Jeez Ian, you must be really horny."

Ian just shrugged. "It's your fault," he pointed out.

"Wait until tonight. Just you and me alone in our room," Anthony winked.

"A-are you being serious?" Ian stuttered slightly, unsure if this was just more teasing or an actual serious offer.

"Why not?" Anthony said. "We're both adults and we've already come this far. Plus, I know that you want it."

This time it was Ian's turn to blush. Could he really go that far with Anthony? Making out had seemed innocent enough but sex with a guy was an entirely different concept.

Anthony noticed Ian's hesitation and was quick to reassure him. "We don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable with."

Ian smiled gratefully at him. "I love you. You know that?"

"I love you too," Anthony whispered and leaned in for a kiss that he had been waiting for all day. Ian's arms immediately found their way around Anthony's neck and Anthony pulled him into his lap, pressing their bodies closer together. There were so many thoughts swirling around his mind as Ian kissed him back hungrily: _He's still choosing Melanie over you. You won't be able to kiss him for much longer _and many more. He tried to block them out but it became too overwhelming and he pulled away, tears already forming in his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ian asked gently, stroking the side of Anthony's face and looking worried.

Anthony sniffed and cleared his throat. "It's just…I-I," his voice cracked. He couldn't finish his sentence. Attempting to talk about it just made it hurt more. Ian kissed his cheek and pulled him in for a warm embrace, Anthony's face buried in the crook of his neck.

"It's gonna be okay," Ian whispered over and over again. He knew how hard this was for Anthony and felt like shit for putting him through it. He couldn't think of any words to say that would make things better so instead he settled for holding him in his arms, gently assuring him that everything would be just fine.

**A/N: I was gonna add more to this chapter but I feel like this is a good point to cut things off. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Sorry for getting all emotional on you back there," Anthony said, laughing slightly to mask his embarrassment.

"Forget about it," Ian waved a hand in front of his face.

They had finally returned to the hotel after deciding that they had been gone for too long and people might start looking for them. Also, there was a Mario Kart battle with some other youtubers that Anthony really wanted to go to.

"You should come with me Ian," Anthony said as he searched for his 3DS.

"I don't even have a 3DS" Ian replied.

"Borrow mine then," Anthony suggested, now rummaging through his things to find his Mario Kart cartridge.

Ian sighed, deciding to get to the point. "Kalel's gonna be there."

Anthony nodded knowingly. "That is true. Just come anyway," he said, tugging on Ian's arm.

"No," Ian shook his head.

"For me?" Anthony did the best puppy dog eyes that he could manage. Ian tried not to give in but one look at those big brown eyes and he was a mess.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "But only for you."

"Thanks Ian," Anthony grinned at him.

-x-

"Thanks for an awesome time you guys," Anthony smiled at everyone before disappearing back to the room with Ian. He fumbled with the room key before eventually getting it the right way round and pushed the door open.

The minute Ian shut the door behind him, he found himself pressed up against it with Anthony's lips on his neck.

"Woah," Ian chuckled. "A bit eager, aren't we?"

Anthony moved his lips up to Ian's earlobe before responding. "Been waiting for this all day," he whispered breathily against his ear.

The need in Anthony's voice turned him on even more but Ian was still very aware that anyone who walked passed their door would be able to hear them.

"C-can we at least…move to the couch or something?" Ian could barely get his words out as Anthony kissed him insistently. He let out a low moan before pushing Anthony away.

"Bed," Anthony replied and grabbed Ian's wrist to pull him across the room. He practically threw Ian down on the bed, causing him to bounce on the mattress, before laying on top of him. Anthony's instincts become more animalistic as he reached for Ian's belt buckle and almost ripped it open. Before Ian even had time to blink, his pants were already halfway across the room and Anthony's hands were wandering dangerously close to the bulge in his boxers.

Ian didn't miss the sigh of disappointment from Anthony as he broke their kiss. "Do you think you could maybe go a bit slower?" Ian asked him, looking away out of nervousness. The whole ordeal was slightly overwhelming for him.

"Sorry, I just got a bit excited," Anthony grinned sheepishly.

"I just don't want to rush this," Ian was quick to explain. "I want it to be special."

Anthony smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently before pulling away to answer. "Of course."

They stayed there, foreheads pressed together and staring intensely into each other's eyes until Ian closed the gap between their lips. His hands moved up to tangle themselves in Anthony's hair as Anthony used his thigh to move Ian's legs apart. Ian couldn't resist moaning as Anthony bit down gently on his bottom lip and reached round to pull at the back of Anthony's shirt. Anthony broke the kiss momentarily to help Ian get his shirt off before sucking on Ian's neck.

"Mmm," Ian sighed happily. He realised that he was still wearing his own shirt and was about to pull it off when there was a knock at the door. Groaning at the interruption, Ian mumbled at Anthony to ignore whoever it was but then he heard the person speak.

"Um hey Anthony. It's Dan."

"Shit," Anthony hissed and scrambled off Ian to find his shirt.

"Anthony, you can't open that door!" Ian whispered urgently. "It's gonna be so obvious."

"I don't have a choice!" Anthony whispered back. "He already knows I'm in here. I can't just ignore him. And he probably knows you're in here too so that will just make things worse."

Ian realised that Anthony was right and ran off to hide in the bathroom. "Just a sec!" Anthony called out as he roughly tugged his shirt over his head. Once he was fully clothed he opened the door.

"Hey Dan," Anthony greeted him with a warm smile, despite the fact that he was a serious cockblocker. "What's up?"

"You left your phone," Dan held out Anthony's phone.

Anthony was surprised at himself for leaving it. How did he not notice it was gone? He must have been too distracted by Ian. "Thanks a lot man. I have no idea how I left it," Anthony said and took the phone from him. He sincerely hoped that was the last thing Dan wanted. He felt awkward enough as it was. "Is there anything else?"

Dan cast his eyes over Anthony's wild hair, flushed cheeks and obvious attempt to hide whatever was behind the door before asking a question. "Is Ian there?"

Anthony's eyes widened at the unexpected question and his cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. "What makes you say that?" he asked almost too quickly.

"Nothing," Dan said even though it was obviously anything but. "Well, goodnight."

"Night," Anthony responded and then closed the door. He looked though the spy hole to make sure Dan was really gone before calling out to Ian. "He's gone."

"Phew!" Ian exhaled with relief and came out of the bathroom, still dressed in just his shirt and boxers. "I was getting cold."

He settled back down on the bed and looked questioningly at Anthony who still hadn't moved. "Aren't you coming back to bed?"

"He knows," was all that Anthony could say.

"He knows what?" Ian looked confused.

"Dan knows about us," Anthony's face was paling.

"What? How? Is that why he came to talk to you?" Ian's questions came out in rapid succession and Anthony barely had any time to think.

"He came to give me my phone because I left it behind and then he asked if you're here," Anthony said, looking worried.

However, Ian visibly relaxed after hearing this. "Well that doesn't mean anything. He probably has no idea."

Anthony shook his head. "Dude, it's so obvious what we were doing. My hair's a mess, my cheeks were probably even redder than usual and I've just realised that my shirt is on back to front. Not to mention that I took forever to answer the door."

Ian realised that Anthony had a point and sighed. "There's not much we can do now. He probably won't tell anyone," he tried to reason with him.

"But you don't know that!" Anthony raised his voice.

Ian got out of the bed, walked over to where Anthony was standing and intertwined their fingers together, forcing Anthony to look down at him. "Anthony, don't worry about it. No one would believe him anyway even if he did say something. Unless he has actual proof, which he doesn't, then he can't do anything about it. He doesn't even know for sure what was going on."

Anthony sighed and looked into Ian's eyes. "Okay, you may have a point."

"Good," Ian grinned at him. "Now I don't know about you but my ass is freezing and I have a boner that needs taking care of."

"You are so romantic Ian," Anthony smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me douchebag."

**A/N: The next chapter is gonna be the last one :O**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems badly written. I feel weird after watching Ian and Anthony read fan fiction on the live stream haha.**

Ian rolled over to smile at his best friend lying next to him. "Morning."

"Hey Ian," Anthony smiled back drowsily.

"I'm horny", Ian stated bluntly.

"Really?" Anthony laughed.

"Really really," Ian replied and moved over to climb on top of him, straddling him. He smiled to himself, grateful that they were both still naked from the previous night. "I know you are too."

"Morning wood," Anthony muttered, attempting to sit up but Ian kept him firmly in place.

"You know you want me," Ian giggled, wiggling his eyebrows and bouncing up and down on his groin.

Anthony sighed and shook his head but he couldn't hold back a grin. "So what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Shower," Ian murmured as he sneakily traced small circles on the inside of Anthony's thigh.

"Uh huh," Anthony nodded his head and closed his eyes as he allowed his head to fall back against the pillow. He let out a quiet moan before speaking up. "We can't be too long though. Breakfast and…"

He lost track of what he was trying to say as Ian's hand wandered closer to…a certain area and he blushed furiously. "Hey, w-what about that shower?"

Ian smirked and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Come on then," he rolled off Anthony and grabbed his hand to lead him towards the bathroom.

-x-

Anthony grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it loosely around the both of them. His smile widened as Ian snuggled up against him. "That was amazing," Anthony whispered and gently kissed him on the nose.

Ian sighed happily against his chest as Anthony played with the strands of his wet hair. "I don't want to move," he mumbled.

"We've got no choice sadly," Anthony kissed him one last time before removing the towel from around them and walking out of the bathroom to get dressed. Realising that Ian wasn't following him out, he turned around. "Come on Ian."

Ian sighed and reluctantly followed after him. "I don't want to," he pouted childishly.

"I know," Anthony said. "It sucks."

Just when everything seemed so perfect, they already had to go home. Whatever was going on between them was over before it had even started and it left a horrible feeling in the pit of Anthony's stomach. He knew it wasn't practical but a part of him did wish that he and Ian could live together happily ever after. Maybe if the timing had been different and they weren't already in committed relationships then they could have worked something out but it was too late for them now.

_*In the hotel restaurant*_

Dan stared studiously at the pair sitting across the room at their table, trying to piece together what he witnessed last night. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, especially about two youtubers that he had admired for years and didn't personally know very well, but Kalel was also his friend and he didn't want to see her getting hurt. Not even looking away to look at his food, he took another bite and continued to scrutinise the duo. Things seemed normal enough between them, except for the occasional leg touching under the table and when Ian fed Anthony part of his croissant but it still wasn't enough for Dan to be sure. Whilst those gestures seemed kind of intimate, it's kind of understandable when you're really close friends with someone.

"Dan, stop staring at Ian and Anthony," Phil whispered. He didn't want them to notice Dan staring at them and get offended.

Dan immediately snapped back to reality and tried to act like nothing had happened. "I wasn't staring. Just daydreaming," he took another bite of food so that he wouldn't have to respond.

"If you want to talk to them so much then just go over there," Phil suggested.

"I'll wait until they're about to leave," Dan replied and turned his attention back to his food.

Twenty minutes felt like twenty days as Dan waited for his chance to confront them. As soon as he saw them scraping back their chairs, he got up and followed them out of the restaurant. Deep in conversation, Ian and Anthony didn't even realised they were being followed until they reached the main lobby.

Anthony was the first one to speak. "Hey Dan," he said casually, trying to disguise his nervousness.

"Hey guys," Dan greeted them back. "Can I talk to you guys for a second?"

Ian and Anthony exchanged a worried glance. It was almost definitely about what happened last night and they had no idea how they were going to get out of that one. Dan wasn't dumb. He wasn't going to be fooled by whatever cover story they tried to come up with. Cursing internally, Ian made a decision. "Let's go somewhere quiet."

The garden at the back of the hotel was the first place that came to mind and so they made their way over there. The garden was kind of a maze so not too many people were about. Making sure that no one would overhear their conversation, Dan began. "I know you two were together last night when I came over."

There was a moment of silence as Anthony tried to figure out what he wanted to say. He considered making something up but there weren't any believable excuses that he could think of. Sighing, he gave up trying to think of a lie and just told the truth. "Yeah we were."

Dan nodded slowly. "How long have you guys been…you know?" he asked, looking down at the ground after asking that awkward question.

"It was just this weekend I swear," Ian said. He had no idea what Dan was going to do now they had just confirmed his suspicions. If he told anyone then it could potentially ruin everything.

"Just a one time thing," Anthony added, running his hands through his hair nervously.

"Look, I'm not gonna tell anyone about this," Dan said. "I just don't want to see my friends getting hurt."

Ian and Anthony both looked relieved. "Don't worry about it," Ian replied. "We weren't planning on continuing."

Dan didn't miss the pain in Anthony's face or the reassuring glance that Ian gave him and decided it was best to give them their privacy. "Well whatever you decide to do, I just want you guys to be happy," and with that he left them alone.

Ian was the first one to break the silence once Dan had left. "You okay?" he asked Anthony who looked kind of depressed.

Anthony coughed a little before responding. "Just thinking about stuff," he said quietly. "I guess we should go back to the room." Ian gave his hand a little squeeze before letting go and walking back with him.

-x-

Despite Anthony reminding Ian that they had a busy morning, he was the one who was actually delaying them. Whenever Ian turned around to look for his stuff, Anthony removed the items from the suitcase.

"Anthony, come on. Let me pack," Ian laughed.

"No," Anthony pouted. "Don't go yet."

"I have to. My flight is earlier than yours," Ian said with a sad smile as he moved Anthony's hands away from his suitcase. His stomach flipped over slightly as their fingers brushed against each other.

"I guess I might as well finish packing my stuff," Anthony sighed and turned his attention back to his own suitcase. His clothes were screwed up and stuffed at the bottom, something which Kalel would probably reprimand him about later.

Fifteen minutes of awkward silence passed as they finished tidying up the room. Both of them wanted to say something to ease the tension but couldn't work out the right words to say.

The vibration from Ian's phone cut through the silence. It was a text from Melanie.

"What does Melanie want?" Anthony asked him. He could tell who it was just by the expression on Ian's face.

"She waiting for me in the lobby," Ian answered.

"That's cool," Anthony mumbled, not even bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Anthony I…just come here," Ian said, opening his arms wide. He could see how upset Anthony was. Anthony immediately threw himself into Ian's arms, sighing against his neck and savouring the moment. The last time they would be able to hug like this. He inhaled deeply one last time before pulling away.

"How come you're dealing with this way better than I am?" Anthony mumbled.

"I'm not sad that it's over, I'm happy that it happened," Ian replied. Of course he was sad about it but he didn't want to add to how Anthony was feeling.

"Fucking optimist," Anthony shook his head.

"You love me for it," Ian grinned.

Anthony just let out a quiet laugh and looked away. Ian wasn't far from the truth. "Anthony, it will be okay," Ian told him, his eyes searching Anthony's face with concern.

"I know," Anthony sighed. He remained quiet for a moment before asking a question. "Can we kiss just one more time?...Before you have to go?"

"Of course," Ian steeped closer and wrapped his arms around the back of Anthony's neck to pull him down to his height. They hesitated for a moment, brown eyes meeting electric blue, before closing the distance between their lips. It was a closed-mouth kiss but still held an inexplicable amount of passion behind it. Their lips moved together in slow harmony, both of them determined to make it last. Eventually, Ian ran his hands lovingly through Anthony's hair for the final time before reluctantly pulling away.

"I'm gonna miss this," Ian whispered before turning away to pick up his suitcase. He walked slowly towards the door with Anthony silently watching his every move.

"Have a safe flight Ian," he said as Ian put his hand on the door handle.

"You too Ant," Ian replied quietly. _Ant. _It had been a long time since Ian had called him that.

The click of the door closing behind him made everything seem more final. There really was no going back. So many words left unspoken but none of it mattered anymore. They had long term girlfriends; it was time to put their weekend behind them. Time to move on. Anthony didn't even realise he was crying until he tasted the saltiness of the tears on his tongue.

_ *Epilogue*_

_Things went back to exactly the way they had always been once they got back home. Ian stayed with Melanie, and Anthony stayed with Kalel. They never spoke of what had happened between them and it was better that way; it gave them closure. But one thing was certain, deep down, neither of them would ever forget that amazing weekend where they had been more than "just friends"._

**A/N: Thanks for reading until the end. This was actually one of the first chapters I wrote so it's really relieving to finally be able to upload it. :)**


End file.
